


Communication

by spacepanda101



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bowie, Canon Compliant, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, S3, movie, ohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepanda101/pseuds/spacepanda101
Summary: Sander and Robbe talk about their relationship and acknowledge their mistakes when Robbe comes home from school (day after ohn). Also movie night fluff.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my offering of the minute by minute scene in France where the two actually talk a bit about what's happened and what I feel like the season needed. Enjoy! :)

17/12/19 Dinsdag 16:01

Good. That was an accurate description for the day. And now, Robbe was heading home to see his boyfriend. That word still gave him a fluttery feeling.  _ Boyfriend _ . He’d skated down the Schelde with the Broerrs and they came to a crossroads.

‘Anyone up for the park?’ Jens asked the group. Both Aaron and Moyo agreed whilst Robbe shook his head.

‘I’ll give it a miss. I want to check in on Sander,’ he explained. No further questions asked, the boys said their farewells and parted.

As he approached the flat, nerves began seeping in a little. He’d sent Sander a few texts throughout the day, all of which had been left on seen. He knew Sander was perfectly capable of texting him but he couldn’t help the underlying stab of anxiety.

The flat greeted him with a faint smell of coffee and the low sound of conversation. Light was coming through the windows of his bedroom door and the bathroom door was open. Robbe figured Sander had gotten up.

After hanging his coat up and dropping his bag and skateboard in his indeed empty room, he quietly padded over to the kitchen, following the bitter scent. Sure enough, the blonde boyfriend was leant against the counter, opposite Senne who was sitting on one of the chairs.

‘Hey,’ Robbe said, smiling as he walked over to his boyfriend.

‘Did Zoe come back with you?’ Senne asked.

‘No, I didn’t see her that much today.’

Senne nodded.

‘Okay. Well I’m staying at Max’s tonight,’ he said as he stood up. ‘Um… So if she wants to talk or anything…’

He paused into an awkward silence before he headed out of the kitchen.

‘Call if you need anything?’ he offered. Robbe politely nodded and smiled, letting Senne go about his business.

He turned his attention back to Sander, walking over to the kitchen table so that they were facing each other.

‘How was your day?’ he asked a little nervously. Sander sighed, letting his eyes drop.

‘Stop,’

Robbe furrowed his brows in confusion.

‘Stop what?’

‘Being nice,’

‘Wha-’

‘I don’t deserve it.’

A familiar feeling struck Robbe’s heart. One he’d felt in the art studio the day before.

‘You do,’ he whispered but Sander shook his head.

‘No I don’t. I hurt you. You should hate me. I left you after the attack, I didn’t tell you about this…  _ thing _ I have, I lied to you, I let Britt fu-,’

Robbe quickly stood up from his leaning position, taking his hands.

‘Hey…’ he started but Sander was quicker.

‘No. Robbe. Please,’ he said, pulling his hands away.

‘What?’

‘I… I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you more than I have,’ he admitted. Robbe came out of his leaning position, and took a step towards him.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean… I don’t know how much worse this… thing can get. I only got diagnosed a year ago and I don’t know how it works. Britt got so scared when these things happened. I don’t want to scare you,’ he explained. 

Robbe gulped. This girl had really scarred him.

‘Sander, I’m not Britt. We can figure this out together. Minute by minute, right?’

‘But Britt-,’

‘I’m not Britt.’ Robbe was firm in his voice now, trying to suppress the growing anger for Britt. After a moment, he decided they needed to address the elephant in the room.  _ That _ night.

‘I came after you, you know?’

Sander’s eyes shot up, telling Robbe that he didn’t know.

‘You… You did?’

He nodded.

‘Didn’t you hear me calling your name?’

‘I thought that was in my head,’

Robbe shook his head.

‘I saw you wrapped in that silver stuff by the ambulance,’ he explained in an attempt to prove his story whilst wincing a little at the painful memory.

‘Why didn’t you come?’ Sander croaked after another silent moment. Robbe let out a shaky breath as memories returned. He leaned back on the table.

‘I tried… Britt said no. She said that you were sick and had bipolar and that I was just your newest obsession and it was my fault it happened,’ he admitted. Robbe could no longer look Sander in the eye at that point. ‘She told me it’d be better to leave you alone.’

A brief silence settled, allowing the wells of guilt and shame Robbe felt to bubble up.

‘Did she say I didn’t love you?’

Peaking a glance at the boy, Robbe reluctantly nodded. Sander leaned his head back in frustration.

‘Fuck sake.’ Robbe raised his head, questioning the expletive. ‘I’m just so sick of her. Acting like she knows me and what I feel better than I do. She’s just so… patronising! All the damn time! Honestly I’m surprised she hasn’t texted or called since Sunday.’

Robbe bit his lip and decided to explain.

‘I um… I think she gets it now,’

Sander raised a dubious eyebrow. Robbe fished out his phone and opened his messages with Britt.

‘I went to see you on Sunday and she was there and…’ he trailed off, wondering whether he should mention the drawing they’d both seen on the desk. One glance at the blonde boy and he decided against it. Instead he kept it simple,

‘I think she got it.’

Sander nodded.

‘I’m sorry I believed her,’ Robbe whispered. A small half-smile appeared on the other’s face.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t break up with her properly,’

They shared a small mirrored smile in the silence.

‘Does that make us even in fuck-ups then?’

Robbe chuckled and stepped closer, lacing his fingers between Sander’s.

‘I think it’s more, let’s start again.’

Sander gently leaned his forehead against Robbe’s and closed his eyes. He looked a lot better than the day before. The bags under his eyes were lighter, and his face fresher. Happy with what he saw, Robbe too closed his eyes, breathing in the moment.

The two stood, leaning against each other in the kitchen. Noses softly rubbing against each other and the purest gaze of adoration pouring into one another.

‘I love you,’ one whispered.

‘I love you,’ the other replied. And their lips softly grazed each other, memorising every crevice and angle. Soon enough the touch became stronger, with sweet kisses and arms looped around bodies, and it stayed that way, not developing much further.

The sound of the front door shutting was what brought them back to reality. With two sweet kisses, Robbe pulled his lips away, taking a small amount of joy from how Sander moved for a third.

‘How was your day?’ he asked softly, leaning into the existing embrace.

‘Okay. I er… I called my mum? And um… emailed some people…’

And he couldn’t help smiling as the bleached boy spoke about emailing his therapist and arranging an appointment for the following day, and explained how grateful he was to his school. 

The two migrated to the sofa in the living room, flow of conversation not stopping once. Robbe described his day, falling apart when he reminisced over Aaron asking whether he was “fuckable”. They both collapsed into giggles when Sander agreed with Robbe’s listing of the boys.

‘If we’re going by looks alone though. I still don’t like how Moyo’s treated you,’ he murmured once they’d recovered. That comment prompted Robbe to recount the boy’s apology earlier that day.

‘I suppose people can change,’ he admitted. ‘As long as you’re okay with it?’

Robbe nodded.

‘Yeah. I think they’re all coming to the party so we’re definitely okay,’

‘Party?’

‘Yeah we’re doing a christmas party on Friday. You want to come?’ 

Sander shrugged, burying his face into the crook of Robbe’s neck. Nothing more needed to be said. Minute by minute.

‘Have you eaten?’ he asked, quickly changing the subject. As Sander shook his head, the front door opened.

‘Robbe? Milan?’ Zoe’s voice echoed down the corridor.

‘Yep!’ Robbe yelled back. Seconds later, the blonde girl was in the doorway, making a small double take at the sight of the two cuddled up boys.

‘Hey um… Is anyone else in?’ she asked. He shook his head.

‘I don’t think Milan’s back yet… Senne left earlier, said he’d be staying with Max tonight,’ he added the last section tentatively, knowing a fresh ex could be a delicate topic. She seemed to be okay and brushed it off.

‘Okay. What are you two up to then?’

Robbe made a mental plan and decision.

‘I was thinking of ordering pizza and watching films?’ he suggested to the two. The boy in his arms looked up and nodded. Robbe smiled back. The light, the spark behind the green irises was beginning to return. Before he could let himself get too carried away, Robbe pulled away.

‘Do you want to join?’ he offered. As much as he wanted to spend the rest of the day holding Sander as close as possible, he figured his roommate may also need a distraction and company.

She sighed.

‘It’s okay, I don’t want to intrude,’ she brushed off, about to head back down the corridor but to both their surprise, Sander spoke up.

‘Don’t you want to celebrate end of exams?’

‘Um…’ she stuttered.

‘We don’t mind. Really,’ Robbe added. After a moment she nodded.

‘I could use the company I guess. I’ll just put my things away,’ she finally said and excused herself down the corridor. 

‘Did Senne tell you?’ Robbe asked once he was sure she was no longer in the hearing line. He nodded.

‘Do you mind? It’s just she was crying this morning and I didn’t see her at lunch or in the courtyard so-,’ he began explaining but was cut off by a peck on the lips.

‘It’s fine. It’s her flat anyway. I don’t want her to think shooting ex girlfriends and kissing her roommate is all I do,’

Robbe chuckled and pulled him close, closing his eyes for a moment. Sander also leaned closer, closing his eyes and for once, just let himself be held with no walls.

The moment lasted a little longer than intended as nearby footsteps was what snapped them out of the trance.

‘Do you know when Milan’s getting back?’ Robbe asked as he reached around Sander to grab his phone.

‘I think he’s got a late shift at the bar tonight. But you know he’ll always eat leftover pizza,’ Zoe chuckled, placing herself on the other side of the sofa.

‘What are we watching?’ Sander mumbled, face still half buried in Robbe’s shoulder.

‘No chick flicks,’ Zoe quickly inputted, earning a sympathetic chuckle from the duo.

‘Um how about…’ Robbe trailed off as he picked the food from the menu. But before he could make a suggestion, Sander tried to make a guess.

‘Does it have Leonardo di Caprio in it?’

‘Wait, you like Leonardo di Caprio?’ Zoe asked. A light blush began creeping on Robbe’s face as Sander nudged him. 

‘Erm… Yeah?’ he said tentatively.

‘Ahh!’ she squealed. ‘Why didn’t you say? We have to watch Romeo and Juliet before you leave!’

Without looking, he knew Sander would be smirking. But before anyone could make a further comment, two ringtones began blaring from the distance.

‘I’m sure whichever Leo movie you pick will be fine,’ Zoe said with a wink, before getting up and disappearing out of the room. The body in his arms groaned and began to move.

‘I think it’s my dad. Mum said he’d call. I should get it.’

Something in the words, in the way he said it, reminded Robbe of that morning and the constant reassurance the boy had been needing over the past 36 hours. So he placed a kiss on his forehead.

‘Go get it. I’ll still be here when you get back.’ Robbe rubbed his shoulder and couldn’t help but place another kiss on top of the bleached head. And with a humph, Sander also managed to peel himself away from the comfort of the sofa and trudged down the corridor, leaving Robbe alone to order the food and set up Netflix.

As the TV loaded and he stood up to stretch and uncreak his bones a little, his phone pinged.

**_Moyo:_ ** _ How is he doing? _

Robbe smirked at the out-of-character text and quickly hit order for the pizza before reply.

**_Robbe:_ ** _ He’s fine. We’re just having a movie night. _

The reply was instant.

**_Moyo:_** _👍_

He shifted through the movies until he found the one he was looking for, paused it at the beginning, and sat back down, waiting for his other two companions. Zoe of which was the first to return.

‘Have you ordered?’ 

He nodded.

‘Okay. I’ll get drinks sorted then? I think Milan’s left a bottle of wine left somewhere…’ Zoe trailed off and was about to head back out the room.

‘Um Zoe?’ She turned back around. ‘Maybe not alcohol?’

Realisation hit her as she looked in the direction of Robbe’s room.

‘Oh does it… Is he...?’ Robbe shrugged, guessing the full questions she was asking.

‘I don’t know. But it’s better to be safe than sorry right?’

Whilst he didn’t know the full extent of Sander’s condition or whether he took any medicine, Robbe quickly learned from his mother’s doctors that mixing alcohol or drugs with conditions like bipolar probably wasn’t a good idea.

Zoe seemed to understand.

‘Definitely. Er…Three hot chocolates on the way then!’

And Robbe was once again left in silence. Which was shortly broken by a massive burst of pings to his phone. Pictures, videos, and jokes of the escapades at the skatepark flooded the Broerrs group chat. He swiped through images of Aaron falling over, Jens in the air, and Moyo failing to hit on girls.

**_Robbe:_ ** _ Did you even get her name? _

**_Jens:_ ** _ Nope! _

**_Robbe: 😂😂😂_ **

**_Moyo:_ ** _ Hey at least I was chill about it! Aaron on the other hand… _

**_Robbe:_ ** _??? _

**_Robbe:_ ** _ What happened?? _

**_Aaron:_ ** _ Nothing! _

**_Jens:_ ** _ I suppose the video shows nothing too huh? _

**_Jens:_ ** _ [sent an attachment] _

Robbe was about to click on the video when footsteps caught his attention once more.

'What did you pick?' Sander asked as he snuggled himself into Robbe's embrace once more.

‘Can you not guess?’ he teased, considering the screen only had a production company logo.

‘Romeo and Juliet?’

‘Okay I’ll give you 5 seconds. It’s not a Leo film.'

He hit play and counted 5 seconds. Electric blue light swirled the edges of the screen, accompanied by a drone that burst into a fanfare. And the look he received on the beat of the fanfare made everything worth it. Not just watching the film 2 weeks prior or picking the film that evening, but everything. The highs and the lows they’d experienced. If it meant being the target of the most loving and adoring gaze from a one Sander Driesen, then he’d do it again in a heartbeat.

Once he paused the film again so that they could wait for Zoe, before he could even look back a kiss was being pressed to his lips and he melted. He felt. He let himself feel everything in that moment, in that touch. It was butterflies. It was fireworks. It was sparks and stars and magic and love. It was love. And the reminder of his luck in finding such a person that made him feel this way.

Sander pulled away slightly, too early for his boyfriend’s liking, who’s eyes remained closed. They rested on each other’s foreheads

‘I love you. So much,’ Sander said, without a shadow of doubt. Robbe opened his eyes and uttered the same sentiment back. Smiles broke out on their faces and they reached for another soft kiss. Which was not too soon after interrupted by Zoe returning with a tray of steaming, cream topped mugs. 

The rest of the evening was filled with cuddles, hot chocolate, and pizza. Sander made the occasional commentary as the film played. Once it finished, the trio made light conversation about school, exams, christmas, and anything that came up. Sander expressed his concerns with deadlines he’d missed, particularly for an essay he was actually keen to write. Zoe briefly mentioned being relieved that she’d gone to testify and how grateful she was that Milan pushed her to go. And Robbe just sat between them, happily listening and contributing what he could. 

Everything felt okay again. No, not again, not okay, it was better. It wasn’t until now he realised how much he’d been carrying with him all his life, and how much lighter and easier everything felt now that he’d learned how to let go. Things weren’t always going to be perfect. He knew that. Bad moments were always going to be bad. But it’s the good ones, moments like being tangled up in his lover’s arms, that made everything worthwhile.

And these were thoughts he whispered under the sheets as the two lovers drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you didn't guess the movie they watched was Labyrinth)


End file.
